Talk:Bade/@comment-5260414-20120627014140
Been up all night, couldn't sleep at all, the only thing on my mind was Bade. Fanfics didn't work :[ neither did my chat about Bade with Lora and Sara. And to see these messages the bullies from my old school posted on my FB wall, its just, ughh!!! "You're obviously obsessed with these fictual characters. They won't get back together, get over it." "Why are you acting like a baby? You need to grow up, this show is for children!" "You make me sick with your obsession of TV shows and your 'ships', did you not realize your 'ships' are broken up and theres no chance they'll get back together? First, you were whining about Damon and Elena's breakup. Then, somewhere near the end of September of 2011, you were all depressed that Sam and Freddie broke up and how this has been the second time you are heartbroken. On February 2012, you were all excited that it was 'Bade' month which I really didn't care about, all of us saw the promo, it was obvious they were gonna breakup but you denied it. Then on February 12th, the day after the airing of "The Worst Couple" (which they really were, honestly) You have been really quiet and moody at the same time. Remember at lunch break when I told you to fess up that I was right they were gonna breakup, then you got all angry for no reason? Hah, that was epic, I'd love to see you get all furious again but sadly I can't since I'm in Paris and you're in your bedroom. Oooh! I almost forgot about Gossip Girl! in their last episode of season 5 (25x5) I knew you were crushed about the end and i'm sure you were like 'What the heck is this?' 'No Blair, you belong with Dan! You can't go back to Chuck, he treated you so wrong!' Anyways, I can't wait to see you this September, watching you getting tortured by me! It's gonna be the best 9 months of every year. BTW, if that 'troll' Dan or whatever you call him said anything hinting 'Bade' , just remember that he is tricking you, I didn't type this to make it clear that I really dislike you that much, I did type the last part for your own good. So you should feel special becuase I wrote all of this. Don't thank me." "How pathetic, you're crying over TV couples that aren't even real. Seriously, get a life." "Oh shut up. You've always been whining over your 'ships'. Why don't you get a boat instead." "Sorry, I missunderstood what did 'ships' mean, and i realized that 'shippers' are what called to TV's most weirdest fans, so I guess you are Tv's weirdest fan and the 'ships' you are shipping or whatever you call it are also TV's weirdest couples? If yes, then yaay! ' Cause honestly I think they are, there isn't any chemistry between any of these pairings you support. Just please don't waste your whole life 'shipping' as if it was like your dream job! " Looking at the posts I copied + pasted from my wall on FB, thses bullies are merciless :\ well, HATERS GONNA HATE. ;]